De gafas y rifles asesinos
by Lu Lein
Summary: Es la única fémina de la mansión Phantomhive. Vive rodeada de hombres y no espera ser protegida por ellos. Es torpeza y precisión milimétrica a la vez. Es vajillas rotas e intrusos eliminados. Es la bonita de la mansión. Es Mey-Rin. / Oneshots-Drabbles Mey-RinxAll.
1. De gatos y vajillas rotas

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a la genialidad llamada Yana Toboso.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, yo soy Lu y este es el primer fic de Kuroshitsuji que publico, así que espero que pueda ser de su agrado. Cualquier review lo contesto por MP o en el próximo capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De gafas y rifles asesinos**

 **I. De gatos y vajillas rotas**

* * *

 **S** i Sebastian tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir a Mey-Rin, esa sin duda sería: torpe.

Había quebrado dos vajillas aquella mañana y sería él precisamente quien tendría que reparar eso a la medianoche. Y no era la primera vez que se desvelaba por culpa de la chica de gafas, de hecho, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había quedado reparando lo que ella rompía. Y ya se estaba cansado. Era el colmo. Incluso su joven amo Ciel le había comprado unos anteojos nuevos y ni así podía ser más precavida.

Era molesta.

Era desesperante.

Era torpe.

Y era humana.

Y era… una francotiradora perfecta.

" _Es útil para proteger al joven amo, es útil para proteger al joven amo",_ se tenía que repetir mentalmente el mantra que ensayaba cada vez que le daban ganas de meterse en la habitación de la china y estrangularla de una vez por todas.

Por la mañana, el joven amo desayunó tostadas francesas y le encargó un trabajo de investigación. Michaelis calculó al menos unas dos horas, pues tenía que regresar para hacer la comida. Sin embargo, se retrasó la investigación por culpa de un par de shinigamis y esto le trajo un regaño de su joven maestro. Aquél día Ciel debía estar de mal humor, pues por la tarde le encomendó unos trámites legales que distaban mucho de ser rápidos. Dejó a Bard encargado de la cena y le pidió al señor Tanaka que vigilara a los demás sirvientes. No tuvo tiempo de ir a su habitación para ver a sus bebés porque Ciel estaba en su papel de amo caprichoso.

A eso de las once y cuarto terminó sus deberes, pero ya era tarde.

La noche había caído.

¡Y sus pequeños bebés estarían muriéndose de hambre!

Tenía que llegar rápido.

Entró a su habitación y rápidamente abrió el closet, listo para que sus pequeñas criaturitas le saltaran encima y él diría algo así como "Llegó papá". Sonrió y luego cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos, listo para sentir el suave pelaje de sus criaturitas. Sin embargo, no sintió ningún arañazo ni escuchó un maullido. Nada.

―¿Pero qué… ―musitó desconcertado.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros y vio el closet vacío. La cara maléfica de Ciel Phantomhive riéndose acudió a su mente. ¡Seguramente los había encontrado y había mandado regalarlos!

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se encaminó a paso veloz rumbo a la habitación del joven amo cuando, a la mitad de su camino, escuchó un dulce maullido de gatito. Se detuvo en seco, afinando su oído.

 _Miau._

Volteó en dirección contraria. El sonido venía de las habitaciones de los sirvientes.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Probablemente Finny estaría jugando con ellos y los aplastaría hasta matarlos, o Bard estaría cocinándolos. _"¡Tanaka-san, sálvelos!"_ pensó Sebastian, corriendo en auxilio de sus pequeños. Los maullidos incrementaron, empero, no provenían de las habitaciones de los sirvientes masculinos, sino de la habitación de la chica de las gafas.

Sebastian elevó las cejas, sorprendido y truncado, pues no esperaba ese resultado. Ni tampoco se imaginaba qué estaría haciendo Mey-Rin con los gatitos, aunque era una chica, y las chicas humanas eran amables con los animales, así que no podría estarles haciendo daño.

Se aproximó a la puerta y llamó un par de veces.

La voz desafinada de la muchacha respondió que esperara. Sebastian golpeteó el piso con el pie, impaciente, hasta que la pelirroja abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba iluminada por un par de velas. Ella estaba en su pijama blanca y se acomodaba los anteojos grandes para enfocar mejor a su visitante.

Se ruborizó en seguida cuando vio de quién se trataba.

―¡Se… Sebastian-san! –gritó con su voz asustada.

Michaelis la observó tranquilamente.

―¿Tienes mis gatos aquí? –inquirió con la voz afilada, con un pésimo humor.

Mey-Rin saltó en seguida y puso sus brazos contra su pecho, intentando protegerse. Pudo ver un destello rojo en la mirada del mayordomo principal, así que cerró los ojos con miedo. Había ciertas cosas de Sebastian con las que no podías meterte ni por error. Sus felinos eran la cosa número uno.

El pelinegro solo se inclinó de lado y alcanzó a ver sus gatitos sobre la cama de la muchacha. Estaban felices jugando con una bola de estambre. Abajo, en el suelo, había un tazón de leche a medio terminar.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Dio un paso y se metió a la habitación. En cuanto lo vieron, los gatitos se abalanzaron sobre su amo demoniaco.

―Mey-Rin –la llamó el mayordomo.

―Hai –se sobresaltó la sirvienta y abrió los ojos con nerviosismo. Vio a Sebastian tomando sus gatos entre sus dos manos. El hombre joven tenía una sonrisita amable en su rostro, lo que le permitió a ella calmarse. _"Pensé que iba a regañarme"_ , pensó la pelirroja, sorprendida.

―Gracias por cuidarlos. Pero dime, ¿desde cuándo sabes que escondía los gatos en mi cuarto? –la escudriñó con la mirada –¿Acaso estás prestándome más atención de la necesaria? –entrecerró los ojos y vio el color carmín apoderarse de las mejillas de Mey.

La joven no sabía qué decir, solo se limitaba a mirarlo.

Sebastian salió de la habitación y a los dos metros, se volvió un poco y observó a Mey-Rin en la puerta.

―¿No había dicho antes que tuvieras cuidado sobre a quién le abres la puerta? Después de todo, eres una señorita. Alguien podría aprovecharse de tu ingenuidad.

Mey-Rin continuó sonrojada, pero sonrió levemente y habló con su voz clara.

―Yo siempre tengo cuidado –afirmó, levantándose la pijama hasta la mitad de la pierna, donde se hallaba una pequeña pistola anudada.

Sebastian sonrió más y se dio la vuelta.

―Buenas noches, señorita Mey-Rin –se despidió de ella.

―Buenas noches, Sebastian-san.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y apoyó la espalda contra ésta. Llevó sus manos hacia su pecho y comprobó que su corazón aún no estaba tan acelerado, estaba controlado. Se regresó hacia su cama, apagando las velas. Mientras estaba acostada, mirando el techo, se preguntó por qué Sebastian tenía esos gatitos viviendo en cubierto. Luego recordó. _"El joven maestro tiene alergia a los gatos"_ , pensó con una sonrisa. Estricto, estricto, pero de corazón blando hacia los animales.

Mientras tanto, el mayordomo principal había llegado a su habitación, dejando a sus _hijos_ juguetear por el recinto. Encendió algunas velas para darse luz, y empezó a quitarse los guantes blancos. Se sentó en la cama, mirando la luna plateada por la ventana.

" _Yo siempre tengo cuidado"._

Se quedó pensativo. Tonta, tonta, pero letal. Siempre con un arma a la mano.

Ahora la chica de las gafas sabía su secreto. La única cosa que no le revelaría a su joven amo la estaba compartiendo con ella.

Barajó las ventajas de la situación. Al menos sus pequeños ya tenían una amiga que los cuidara en caso de que él no estuviera. Y a ellos parecía agradarles la sirvienta pelirroja.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo le toca a Ciel y lleva por título:** **II. De clases de biología y sonrojos…**

 **Espero que les agrade este fic. Mey-Rin es uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga de Kuroshitsuji. Cualquier duda, opinión, correción la pueden dejar en un review.**


	2. De clases de biología y sonrojos

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a la genialidad llamada Yana Toboso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De gafas y rifles asesinos**

 **II. De clases de biología y sonrojos.**

* * *

 **S** e escuchaba el sonido como de una tetera hirviendo al punto máximo, saliendo vapor a toda velocidad pero no era una tetera, no señor, era la cara más roja que un tomate perteneciente al líder de la familia Phantomhive; el querido Ciel.

―¡¿POR QUÉ?! ―gritó fuertemente con el ceño fruncido. Era increíble lo mucho que ese niñito podía fruncir el ceño hasta niveles insospechados. Estaba sentado en su escritorio apaciblemente hasta que llegó la hora de las lecciones escolares impartidas por Sebastian, más específicamente la clase de biología. Tal vez todo hubisese sido más fácil si su tía Anne estuviera viva y... no, en realidad no hubiera sido más fácil ―. ¡¿Por qué tenemos que usar a Mey-Rin como modelo?!

―Porque por más que he intentado explicarle la reproducción humana usted no entiende, joven amo. ―Le reiteró el mayordomo mientras le saltaban como veinte venitas en la sien derecha. ¡Estaba harto de ese niño humano que no entendía cómo el palito se metía al hoyo!

―¡NO VOY A PERMITIRTE QUE HAGAS UNA ESCENA AQUÍ, MALDITO DEGENERADO! ―Ciel se levantó de su asiento y azotó las manos contra el escritorio ruidosamente.

―¡Que traigan a la china! ―Sentenció Sebastian y como no había nadie más en el cuarto tuvo que ir él mismo por la sirvienta engañándola con que el joven amo quería darle unos nuevos lentes.

―¿Y cómo son? ¿Redondos, rectangulares? ¿Están bonitos? ―La pelirroja iba caminando detrás de Sebastian. Iba visiblemente emocionada. Cuando entró al despacho del joven amo se sorprendió al ver varios modelos anatómicos delante del escritorio y encima de eso el pequeño Ciel estaba notoriamente a punto de convertirse en el asesino personal de Sebastian. "Él no va a darme unos lentes nuevos", pensó Mey-Rin cuando observó la situación. Bajó la mano hasta su pierna para sentir la pistola escondida entre sus ropajes, ahí estaba, se sintió un poco más segura.

―Muy bien, vamos a dar inicio con la clase de biología. ―Anunció Sebastian con porte elegante. Los ojos de Ciel y Mey-Rin eran idénticos, como saltones y con miedo, temiendo lo peor.

―Sebastian, no me quiero traumar. ―Le advirtió Ciel, aunque más bien sonó como súplica.

―Yo t-tampoco. ―Secundó Mey y en cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás chocó contra una mesita cercana, tirando un florero turquesa que se partió en cientos de pedazos en el suelo. A Sebastian le dolió un poco la cabeza.

―Eso... era un regalo de la reina hacia el joven amo. ―gruñó con los ojos cerrados y tocandose la frente.

―¡Ah! ¡C-Como lo s-siento! ¡Yo lo reparo! ―En seguida la pelirroja corrió para levantar los pedazos de porcelana pero Sebastian la estiró del brazo ligeramente.

―Déjalo, yo lo recogeré al terminar la lección.

―Muchas gracias, Sebastian-san. ―Sonrió alegre y caminó hacia el escritorio, apunto estuvo de llegar cuando sin saber por qué ni cómo demonios, se tropezó, agarrándose de la orilla para no caer del todo solo que terminó tomando la orilla de una charola de plata que contenía un juego de té chino muy antiguo y se lo llevó con ella hasta el suelo.

A Sebastian le dio migraña.

―Eso... era una reliquia de la familia Phantomhive, regalo de cumpleaños de la señora Rachel. ―gruñó decepcionado y furioso, cerrando los ojos y con la mano a punto de ahorcarse él mismo.

―Ay no, ¡cuánto lo siento, joven amo! ¡Yo lo reparo!

―¡Deja, deja! ―La estiró del vestido por la cintura antes de que empezara a recoger todo ―. Yo lo limpio luego. Hay que seguir con la lección. ¿Hay algo más que puedas romper aquí? ―Sebastian hechó una mirada a la habitación ―. Parece que no. Entonces, continuemos. Estábamos en la lección de biología, la reproducción humana...

―Quiero pastel de chocolate. ―Exigió el pequeño amo.

A Sebastian le empezó a faltar el aire.

―Joven amo, concéntrese. ―dictaminó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero aun estaba calmado. Ni bien terminó de decir aquello cuando escuchó un estruendo de algo quebrándose detrás de él. Volteó casi con torticolis y vio a Mey-Rin y un cuadro hecho trizas en el suelo.

―Lo siento, estaba chueco y yo solo quería enderezarlo... y-yo lo reparo... ―musitó la chica con lagrimones en los ojos. Ahora sí Sebastian iba a matarla. Ella estaba por agacharse para recoger los vidrios cuando de pronto su pie se ladeó y cayó de cara contra el piso. Una fina herida empezó a enrojecerse por su mejilla.

―La clase acabó. ―Finalizó Sebastian pálido y sin alguna emoción, solo era alguien en blanco que estaba deshaciéndose como el viento.

―¡Eso! ―Aplaudió Ciel y en seguida salió a paso veloz rumbo a la cocina, tenía muchas ganas de pastel.

Sebastian observó a Mey-Rin levantándose con la cara sonrojada y triste.

―Ya ven acá. ―La levantó al vuelo agarrándola por debajo de las axilas y la puso en pie ―. Vamos a limpiarte esa herida. ―Caminaron al primer piso, en la cocina Sebastian tenía un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios por aquello de los desastres que provocaba Bard en la cocina comúnmente. Sacó un pañuelo mojado con antiséptico y lo presionó suavemente contra la mejilla de la sirvienta. Mey-Rin estaba sentada sobre la mesa de cocina, por lo que casi estaba a la altura de Sebastian, éste lucía concentrado en aliviar la herida de la señorita china.

En el comedor contiguo se escucharon un par de voces platicando, se trataba de Tanaka y Ciel. El primer mayordomo le había preguntado a Ciel el motivo de seguir conservando a la señorita Mey-Rin si ella era muy distraída, la respuesta de Ciel fue divertida.

―Mientras moleste a Sebastian, a mí me agrada. ―Lo había dicho en un tono travieso y después lanzó una ligera risita, secundado por el señor Tanaka.

Mey-Rin sonrió, bajando los ojos hacia el suelo. El mayordomo negro la observó con curiosidad, parecía como si la chica estuviese enamorada; sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo.

―Listo, Mey-Rin. Ahora ve a lavar la vajilla que se usará para la cena. Van a venir invitados así que trata de no romper nada. ―Le ordenó Michaelis.

―¡Así lo haré, Sebastian-san! ―Asintió la jovencita dando un salto para llegar al suelo y se fue rápido para iniciar sus tareas.

Cuando de pronto llegó Tanaka a la cocina para dejar el plato y los cubiertos que había usado Ciel.

―¿De verdad iba a montar una especie de "representación teatral" sobre la reproducción humana, Sebastian-san? ―inquirió el viejito con cara seria. Sebastian solo puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio.

―Solo iba a pedirle a Mey-Rin que le explicara ella misma, las mujeres parece que tienen más tacto y precision con esas cosas. ―Se explicó, cansado de que lo pensaran un degenerado.

―Me pregunto cómo es que sabe eso, Sebastian-san. ―Añadió Tanaka confundido.

Bueno, tal vez sí era un degenerado. Después de todo, él era solamente un simple mayordomo demoniaco.

―¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo, el joven amo no llevará otra lección de biología hasta que cumpla catorce. Pero si Lizzy y él hacen algo, ¡no será culpa mía! ―advirtió, iniciando los preparativos para la cena.

* * *

 **Me salió más SebasMey que CielMey... pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, jaja.**

 **Próximo capítulo le toca a Bard pero todavía no tengo un título definitivo.**

 **Cualquier duda, opinión, correción la pueden dejar en un review.**

 **Muchas gracias por su review a:**

Yue-black-in-the-Ai

mary animeangel

AnVi.1995

lady noir

Mihaela-Taka

 **¡Enserio muchas gracias! No pensé que el fic fuera a tener tan buen recibimiento. :)**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego..._


	3. De soldados cocineros y pastel de limón

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a la genialidad llamada Yana Toboso.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De gafas y rifles asesinos**

 **III. De soldados cocineros y pastel de limón**

* * *

 **E** l 99.9% de las veces que cocinaba Bard, todo salía quemado. Bueno, "quemado" era una palabra demasiado suave. Todo quedaba carbonizado, hecho trisas, como si un batallón hubiera pasado por encima de la zona para reventarla con granadas. Sebastian-san había perdido las veces en que la cocina de la Mansión Phantomhive se tuvo que remodelar. Ciel a cada rato se molestaba cuando le llegaban las facturas de los daños, aun así siempre autorizaba los gastos de remodelaje y nuevas adquisiciones de bazookas especiales pedidas por Baldroy. Eso no parecía tener lógica alguna.

¿La razón? Simple. Porque eso le fastidiaba a Sebastian, y todo lo que le fastidiaba al demonio Ciel lo llevaba a cabo a propósito. Era divertido verlo rabiar mentalmente, lo podía comprobar a través de sus ojos rojos.

—Bard. —La voz media ronca y suave de MeiRin era inconfundible. Era la única fémina de la mansión. La chica bonita entre tantos locos, aunque ella misma tuviera algo de esa locura. Bard siempre le dejaba probar el único postre que le salía bien —. Sebastian-san ha salido a hacer diligencias del joven amo y nos encargó la cena.

—¡Cocinaré un super bistek para el joven amo, aderezado con algo de perejil, ajo y…! —Ya veía la maravillosa mesa puesta con los alimentos que él iba a cocinar para su joven amo cuando…

—Él no quiere eso. Él quiere que le hagas un pastel de limón de los que tanto le gustan.

El rubio se mostró sorprendido y dejó sus dramáticos ademanes a un lado, serenando su rostro y mostrando una media sonrisa casi imperceptible. Miró hacia abajo con sus ojos brillosos. Eran de un azul cielo precioso. Cuando Ciel pedía eso significaba dos cosas: 1, que Sebastian no estaba, y 2; que al joven amo se le antojaba comer ese único postre que a Bard le salía bien. Además, a Ciel de vez en cuando deseaba comer algo hecho con manos humanas, con tiempo y dedicación, y no solo la comida endemoniada y perfecta de Michaelis.

—¡Bien, manos a la obra! —Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa.

MeiRin sonrió al verlo. Ciertamente le gustaba ver a Bard cocinando. Era entusiasta en lo que hacía, era alegre todas y cada una de las veces que cocinaba a pesar de que sabía que muy probablemente todo terminaría quemado y explotado. La mucama se ofreció a moler las galletas, metiéndolas en una bolsa de plástico y triturándolas con sus propias manos. No necesitaba de un mazo. Bard podía ver que MeiRin no era ninguna chica frágil. Siempre levantaba grandes pesos de vajillas recién lavadas y las colocaba ya sea en la mesa o en vitrina de cristal. Se echaba un montonal de ropa al hombro y la tendía en un santiamén, lavaba y refregaba la ropa con paciencia, tendía las camas de toda la mansión en veinte minutos, por Dios, ¡veinte minutos!, era casi una hazaña. Bard, en secreto, la admiraba. Porque además de ser una excelente sirvienta, también se tomaba el papel de guardia de la mansión Phantomhive muy a pecho, transformándose totalmente en una asesina de puntería altamente perfecta si la situación lo requería. Su rostro bastante amable y descuidado cambiaba a uno frío y preciso. Totalmente enfocada a su misión. Era un soldado perfecto.

Aquella vez que atacaron la mansión pudo comprobar todo eso. Ella era una chica de armas tomar. Ella era una chica de guerra. En realidad los tres; MeiRin, Finny y él, eran chicos de guerra.

—Vamos, Bard, estás muy distraído. —Le advirtió preocupada, acomodándose sus enormes anteojos.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Sonrió decidido, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces mezcló huevos, harina, mantequilla, leche y limón, revolviéndolo todo con rapidez. Pronto la mezcla estuvo lista para servirse en un molde redondo y lo metió al horno por algunos minutos, cuidando el cocimiento en todo momento para que no se pasase de tiempo, ya que todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Mei-Rin por su parte supervisó que todo en la casa estuviese limpio. Las cobijas del joven amo habían sido cambiadas por unas limpias, la habitación había sido limpiada de arriba abajo, incluso el techo estaba reluciente, la lavandería no tenía más ropa sucia, las vajillas estaban limpias y en su lugar. Las tareas de la pelirroja se habían acabado por esa noche. Iría a darse una ducha caliente porque afuera hacía mucho frío, se pondría su pijama y ya después bajaría a la cocina para encargarse de lo que había hecho Bard.

—Buenas noches, Mei-Rin. —Se encontró al jovencito ojiazul cuando iba de camino al primer piso para fregar los utensilios que hubiera usado el rubio.

—J-Joven amo, buenas noches. —Lo observó todavía con sus ropas del día —. Sebastian-san no ha regresado, ¿quiere que le ayude a cambiarse?

Ciel se le quedó viendo pensativo, su mirada zafiro hizo que la joven mucama se hiciera para atrás, un tanto nerviosa. Ciertamente casi nunca hablaban más allá de la cuenta porque Ciel solo platicaba más con Sebastian que con los demás. Si acaso también con Finny pero hasta ahí.

—Uh, no. Tal vez luego. —Continuó con su camino hacia su habitación.

Mei-Rin un poco más tranquila bajó hasta la cocina, arremangándose el pijama y ajustándose las gafas. Cual fue su sorpresa que los trastos estaban pulcramente limpios. Bard había lavado todo, además, estaba una rebanada mediana de pastel de limón que con letra delicada decía "Para Mei".

—Bard. —Sonrió tiernamente como una niña. Pocas veces tenían detalles así para ella. Se llevó el postre a su cama junto a un té caliente y cenó sola, mirando por la ventana. Estaba por la mitad del pastel cuando de pronto tomó un arma pequeña, una Smith & Wesson 45, abrió la ventana y jaló el gatillo.

—¡NGH! ¡CASI ME DAS MUJER! —gritó un hombre.

—¡Bard! ¿Pero qué hacías en medio de la oscuridad? —La pelirroja se preocupó.

—¡¿Qué más?! ¡Alimentando a este estúpido lobo! —Detrás del rubio estaba Pluto meneando la cola emocionado por el disparo —. ¡Yo no sé para qué Sebastian-san admite mascotas en la mansión si no va a cuidarlas! —Se quejó —. ¡Y luego uno tiene que limpiar sus gracias! ¡Como si no pudieran enseñarlo a ir al baño como la gente decente! ¡Estúpido Sebastian!

—¡Bard!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Está detrás de ti! —Avisó.

Bard lanzó un escupitajo al suelo y gruñó.

—¡Demonios! —Echó a correr dentro de la mansión siendo observado por un Sebastian inexpresivo.

Tal vez si alcanzaba llegar a la habitación del joven amo éste declamaría su perdón a cambio de pasteles de limón. Quien sabe. Mei-Rin sin más compartió una sonrisa simple con Sebastian-san y luego se metió nuevamente para continuar su dulce cena. A lo lejos podía escuchar el desastre que hacía Bard para huir de las garras del mayordomo negro.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza pero les dejo con amor este capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por dejar un lindo review:**

 **GuestJulio16**

 **mary-animeangel**

 **mishi**

 **Ladi Noir**

 **Aye-Nekita**

 **Tenshi Barbery**

 **Usio-Amamiya**

 **Al próximo capítulo le toca a Finny. Todavía no tengo el título definido, ¿me ayudan con eso?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

 _Nos leemos **lu** uuego..._


	4. De sombreros de paja y cardos

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a la genialidad llamada Yana Toboso.

* * *

 **De gafas y rifles asesinos**

 **IV. De sombreros de paja y cardos.**

 **Finny**

* * *

 **L** os grillos cantaban sus sonatas en la noche oscura. Eran las tres de la madrugada y la peliroja abrió los ojos de repente. Un ruido sordo había despertado su sueño. Tenía una bata blanca como ropa de dormir y se calzó unas pantuflas, no sin antes tomar una pequeña arma que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada. Salió de su habitación mirando sigilosamente. Apuntaba con cuidado hacia el frente. Su mirada desnuda; sin sus gafas, era aterradora. Cuando se ponía seria, Mey-Rin cambiaba completamente. Toda ella regresaba a ser la asesina sanguinaria.

Con pasos silentes llegó a las escaleras, debía verificar que el joven amo estuviera bien. Fue hasta el cuarto de su amo y entreabrió la puerta, el niño dormía dulcemente. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero aun debía seguir investigando aquél ruido de la planta baja. Abrió la puerta principal y salió para observar. Todo estaba quieto y en su lugar. Incluso Pluto dormía pacíficamente entre los arbustos.

"Buen perro", pensó.

—Mey-Rin…

—¡Ah! —gritó espantada al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

—No llevas tus gafas.

—¡Finnian! —Lo regañó —. ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? ¡No me hables por la espalda!

—Lo siento mucho —dijo apenado —, pero escuché un ruido fuerte.

—Yo también lo oí.

—Es de la primer planta, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo, pero no he vuelto a oírlo. Revisemos las habitaciones.

—Sí. —asintió decidido el ojiazul.

La cocina estaba impecable -seguramente gracias a Sebastian-, el invernadero parecía normal, el salón de té, la sala de estar. La habitación de los sirvientes estaba bien excepto que Bard roncaba como león en celo, Tanaka incluso dormido hacía su "jojojo" y finalmente… Mey-Rin y Finny tragaron saliva con dureza.

—Bueno, tenemos que entrar para ver que Sebastian-san esté bien. —dijo Finny temeroso frente a la puerta.

—Yo no quiero hacer esto, ¡paso! —Sonrojada, la china ya se iba pero el rubio tomó su mano.

—Por favor, Mey-Rin, no me dejes solo con esto. —Suplicó con esa vocecita inocente que la peliroja no pudo resistir.

—Ay, está bien. —Se quejó.

Con nerviosismo giraron la perilla y abrieron la puerta, enseguida un chirrido escalofriante les taladró los oídos, ¡malditas bisagras sin aceite! Los dos sirvientes cerraron los ojos y detuvieron la puerta. Con miedo abrieron sus orbes, nada se movía en la habitación así que sintieron alivio.

—Uff, menos mal. —sonrió Mey-Rin y se recogió en el peinador, enseguida un jarrón se estrelló en el piso y la sangre de ambos sirvientes se fue de sus cuerpos. Pero nada en la oscura habitación se movió por segundos y volvieron a sentir alivio —. Lo siento. Tendré más cuidado. —Se disculpó nerviosa —. Verifiquemos a Sebastian-san y larguémonos de aquí. —susurró Mey-Rin. Finny asintió de inmediato. Voltearon a la cama y, ¡oh, sorpresa!, Sebastian no estaba.

—¿A dónde se fue Sebastian-san? —preguntó el rubio preocupado, temiendo lo peor. Ya lo habían visto "muerto" cuando varios amigos de los Phantomhive se reunieron en la mansión. Voltearon a todas partes. Finny caminó distraídamente hasta que se tropezó con algo, cayendo al suelo —. ¡Un muerto! —gritó asustado, alejándose del bulto misterioso. Mey-Rin empalideció pero luego observó mejor aquello.

—¡Shh! Es Sebastian-san, mira, debió caerse de la cama. Subámoslo. —Apuntó con el dedo y Finny comprobó lo visto por la china. Efectivamente Sebastian -con su uniforme de mayordomo- estaba profundamente dormido en el suelo.

—Con mucho cuidado, Finny, no lo despiertes. —Mey-Rin daba las instrucciones mientras el fuerte rubio cargaba a Michaelis como una princesa rescatada y lo depositó sobre la cama con suavidad. Terminada la peligrosa tarea se esfumaron de aquella habitación como si el diablo les pisara los talones.

—Pues no encontramos nada. Mejor vamos a dormir y mantengamos un ojo abierto. —Opinó Mey-Rin.

—Sí, está bien. Buenas noches, Mey.

—Buenas noches, Finny.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **U** n nuevo y soleado día comenzaba para Londres y las labores domésticas en la Mansión Phantomhive iniciaban a primera hora. Bard preparaba un desayuno super nutritivo para todos, tratando de hacer el menor destrozo posible, Finny echaba agua a las plantas y árboles de afuera antes de que el sol de las nueve llegara con su calor, Tanaka escuchaba una radionovela en la sala con su tecito cargado y su "jojojo", Mey-Rin lavaba cargas enormes de ropa, Ciel estaba tomando su baño y Sebastian estaba terminando el itinerario del día para repartirlo entre los sirvientes.

—Este calor está destruyendo las flores. —Finny se puso triste al ver que las rosas empezaban a secarse.

—Resuélvelo, Finnian, no le pediré al joven amo otro injerto de rosas rojas. Debes hacer que el jardín quede presentable para la fiesta de hoy.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. Estaba frustrado y tenía ganas de llorar. No quería que Sebastian o el joven amo se molestaran con él. Se quitó su sombrero de paja y lo abrazó, sintiendo un poco de aguita escapando de sus ojos.

De pronto sintió una mano delicada sobre su hombro y volteó. Ahí, a un lado de él estaba Mey-Rin con su pulcro uniforme de mucama, su recogido cabello y sus grandes gafas. Tenía una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro que lo observaba.

—Yo sé cuánto te gustan esas cosas, Finny, pero por alguna razón esas flores no duran en la mansión. Tienes qué dejarlas ir.

—Pero en el invernadero se han dado muy bien. No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. Tú eres el experto, ¿a que sí? Busca flores fuertes para la mansión Phantomhive, ¿quieres? Sé que podrás hacerlo.

Finny lo comprendió entonces. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, tienes razón, Mey-Rin. —Sonrió —. ¡Gracias! —Entonces se fue corriendo dentro de la mansión rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **L** a noche había caído y a la luz de la luna se celebraba el cumpleaños de " " mediante una velada, obsequio del fiel y amable Ciel Phantomhive. Los invitados devoraban los bocadillos con exquisitez preparados por Baldroy, claro, con ayuda de Sebastian. Por ahí se podía ver a diferentes personalidades como Nina la costurera de muchos nobles y miembros de la realeza, Abberline…

—Esa decoración floral es salvaje y a la vez elegante, joven Phantomhive. —Opinó una dama mayo que vestía un abrigo de piel carísimo y tenía unos modales sumamente perfectos.

—Se llaman Cirsium arvense. Es mi culpa. El personal de jardinería siempre quiere verme contento con sus innovaciones.

La dama rio un poco y continuó con una plática política que aburrió al pequeño Phantomhive, aunque no lo dejó entrever. Al otro lado Sebastian había sudado frío por el comentario de la señora varonesa.

"Ese Finnian… ¡cultivó cardos y flores de rancho!", pensó enojado sintiendo que vomitaba la bilis y hasta el hígado del coraje.

Cuando llegó el final de la velada -todo un éxito, por cierto- Finnian se llevó un coscorrón marca Sebastian por imprudente. Los sirvientes limpiaron todo y Tanaka llevó al joven amo para descansar.

—Listo, quedó todo impecable. Gracias por su arduo trabajo, pueden ir a descansar. —Sebastian dio la orden y los demás rompieron filas irse a sus habitaciones.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y el silencio reinaba en la mansión Phantomhive. Finny despertó somnoliento en busca de agua fresca. Se levantó, caminando por los pasillos y se encontró la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Sebastian. Se acercó para cerrarla y no pudo evitar ser testigo del momento en que Sebastian daba media vuelta en la cama y se caía con dureza contra el suelo de madera, provocando un ruido sordo. Finny recordó ese ruido, abriendo los ojos y la boca; sorprendido.

—Fue Sebastian todo este tiempo. —Se dijo. Iba a levantarlo pero por inercia se tocó la cabecita, ahí donde Sebastian le había pegado. Hizo un mohín y luego entró a la habitación para poner a Sebastian en su lugar e incluso le colocó encima una manta. Se fue de ahí para buscar su vasito de agua sin saber que un par de ojos ámbar habían visto todo desde la oscuridad.

"Eres un lindo niño", pensó Mey-Rin con la mitad de una sonrisa, "uno muy bueno e inocente".

La pelirroja giró los ojos a la habitación de Sebastian. Fue un ruido. Seguro que se había vuelto a caer de la cama. No se lo diría a Finny. Sebastian se lo merecía. Mey-Rin hizo una sonrisa vengativa y regresó sobre sus pasos a su respectivo aposento.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y si dejas un comentario ya you know que i love you ;)**

 **Y ya sé que me tardo años luz en actualizar pero tengan por seguro que siempre regresaré con cosas para este fic porque me encanta Kuroshitsuji y amo a Mey-Rin. Me quedan dos personajes más para el fic (Tanaka y Snake) y ya después de ahí podría repetir personajes (como Sebastian, que ya le tengo otro capítulo). Espero que el pequeño capítulo les haya gustado :)**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar Lady black butterfly 465, Usio Amamiya, Funimis y CandyChristmas34, les mando un saludo hermoso y un abrazo asfixiantemente largo.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego..._


End file.
